tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Player of the Quarter
The Player of the Quarter is a new feature on the TFU MUX Wiki. Each quarter, we'll send a list of questions to a player and post the answers here. Hopefully, this will be a good way for us to get to know each other outside of the MUX. Want to be featured as a Player of the Quarter? Contact Snoop! Second Quarter 2011 - Joy * What name to do go by in real life? What would you prefer fellow MUXers call you? :My name's Joy. It's my middle name, and I've always gone by that. :) (Note: Please don't ask me about my first name. It's not weird, but I don't go by that name.) Doomflower is an old, old net-name I came up with back in the days when I was into the goth scene. While I still like goth/industrial music, umm....I don't wear all that black stuff anymore. Most of the time. * Who is your main character on TFU? Who are your alts, if any? :I have two main characters on TFU: Lifeline (the GI Joe), and Wiretap (who's in Cobra). In the Shattered Glass universe, I play Deadline, who's the bad version of Lifeline, Scott Bludd, and SG-Blurr. On occasion, I'll temp any and/or all of the following characters: Blurr, Daniel, Carly, and Cross-Country. * Do you play any other online games? Which ones? :TFU is the only MUX I'm on right now, but over the years I've been on tons of them. I was a charter member and admin on TF2k5. I've played on Dark Metal MUX, Mega Man MUX, Videoland MUX, and countless others. I started online RP about 15 years ago, while still attending university. * What hobbies/interests do you have outside of the MUX? :None! (just kidding) In no particular order, and in the fine tradition of social networking, I give you a list: :Likes: Genealogy, Volunteering, Reading, Writing, Learning, Facebook, Second Life, Gaia Online, Women's Issues, Podcasts, Current Events, Progressive Politics, Cooking, Podcasts, Craft Beer, Cats, Mentoring Kids, Community Radio, NPR, Philanthropy, Childfree by Choice, Books, Magazines, Nostalgia, Spicy Foods, Travel, All Kinds of Music, Cold Weather, Critical Thinking, Environmental Issues, GLBT Rights, Minority Rights, Cycling, Travel :Dislikes: Republican party politics, Glenn Beck, Hot Weather, Willful Ignorance, Woo, Women's Fashion, Stereotypes, Tinfoil Hat Conspiracy BS/Internet Arguments, Selfishness * What got you interested in Transformers and GI Joe? Do you prefer one faction over the others? Why do you have that preference? :My first cartoon fandom was GI Joe. My best friend in Jr. High told me about this show, and I took to the Joes like a duck to water. While I loved the first season, it was definitely the second season that did it for me. That's when I found my favorite character, Lifeline. His humble nature and dedication to peace and public service appealed to me like nothing I'd ever seen before. I'm most like Lifeline when it comes to wanting to do something big in life to help other people. Have I gotten there yet? ...Well, no, but I'm on the right path. Life is the journey, not the destination. :My brother was the one who got me into Transformers, when I was about 13. It took me a little while, because at the time, I was big into both GI Joe and Robotech, but eventually I found them fascinating. I've always been a fan of the Autobots, because I love good guys. :) In my heart, I've gotta believe that goodness will prevail. * When are you typically online and available for RP? :Early weeknights, and various hours on the weekends. Hours depend a lot on my work schedule, and whether or not I'm attending school any given semester. Just ask me via @mail if you're looking for me. :) * What has been your favorite scene (that you’ve been involved in) so far on TFU? :There have been so many. I couldn't possibly list them all. One of the funniest of all time was probably the tribute to 'Grindhouse', with the Joes going to see a horrible movie in a seedy theatre in Columbia. A few I've done with Major Bludd have made me cry. And of course, the interaction between Deadline and SG-Spike was classic -- Quentin Tarantino couldn't have written a better codependent friendship if he tried. * What drew you to the main character you play on TFU? :It took me all of a fraction of a second to decide that I HAD to play Lifeline. I already knew what makes him tick, because much of the same motivations he has in his reactions carry me through my own decisions in RL. * How much of yourself or your real-life interactions to you tend to insert into how you play your characters? :I get pretty emotionally involved in scenes. My characters run the gamut, and I'm a believer in 'mood music' to set the tone of the writing I'm about to do. For example, I have a lively country soundtrack for characters of Southern persuasion, and other characters get their own music as well. Lifeline is pretty much my own personality, albeit a calmer, gentler version. :) A really touching scene, much like a dramatic book or an amazing scene in a movie, can make me cry. Conversely, if I say something made me LOL or ROFL? It probably did, for real. * Which character would you like to see have a player on TFU to most enhance your RPing? :Probably Lift-Ticket. He and Lifeline have a close professional relationship, and they are also close friends. * Would you like to share any non-MUX contact info (messengers, etc.)? :I'm on GMail chat a lot. Quite a bit at work, where if they ever catch me on it, they'll fire me. :) But I do it anyway. It's my only form of rebellion. If you have a gmail account, please add 'doomflower' to your chat contacts! ...Please? * Anything else you would like to add for your fellow MUXers? :May as well include a little mini-bio: I'm 38/single, bisexual, no kids, and I live in the Tampa/St. Petersburg area. Currently, I'm working for Time Inc.'s magazine subscription fulfillment division. My day job involves filling magazine orders to titles you all know and loathe. (C'mon, you know you want a People Magazine sub! No? How about Martha Stewart??) But here's the kicker: this is not what I want to do for the rest of my life. I know that's hard to believe, but it's totally true! I'm currently attending classes towards earning an AS in Health Information Management, which is basically medical billing and coding. Other things I'm involved with: Tampa Democrats, WMNF Community Radio Volunteer, Friends of the Library, Big Brothers/Big Sisters Player of the Quarter Archives First Quarter 2010 - Baroness/Scarlett Second Quarter 2010 - Os-Kar Third Quarter 2010 - Spike Category:Players